Files are constantly being downloaded by users from the world wide web (WWW) over various computer and communication networks. Downloading files becomes increasingly risky to networks and computers, as these files may contain malicious content, the can potentially destroy networks and computers associated therewith.
Enterprises, Internet Service Providers (ISPs) and other organizations which maintain networks often place an inspection device, commonly known as a “firewall,” between the internal network and an external network, such as the Internet. These firewalls typically scan downloaded files, and either allow or block the download of the file. However, upon blocking the download, many times, portions of the file have already leaked to the requesting client, with this leaked portion possibly containing malicious content.